


Couch Questions

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you do things just because you can. There doesn't always have to be an explanation or reason, but occasionally, the things you do or the questions you ask are just because of love. Lexa isn't one to do things just because she can unless it is because of Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Questions

"Have you ever wanted to do something just because?" Clarke murmured quietly, her head resting on Lexa's shoulder, their bodies tangled together as they lay on the couch. 

"Just because of what?" Lexa asked in reply, lifting her hand to comb her fingers through Clarke's hair, brushing the golden strands away from the woman's face. 

"Just because you could." Clarke answered. "No other real reason, but you wanted to do it and then you did it." 

Lexa hummed and turned her head to press her lips against Clarke's temple. "Not yet," She said with a smile stretching across her lips. "But, I think I'm about to." 

Clarke twisted her neck slightly to look upwards at Lexa, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. "Sometimes you don't make any sense Lex." The blonde haired woman huffed in annoyance despite the affectionate shimmer in her eyes. 

"That didn't stop you from falling in love with me." Lexa responded with a smirk. "Besides, I think you actually like when I surprise you." 

"You most definitely surprise my friends." Clarke laughed, memories of the Lexa meeting members of her group of friends flashing through her mind. "You remember when you met Octavia?"

"How could I forget?" Lexa replied with a groan. "I've never known someone to hold a grudge that long." 

"No one's ever beaten her at her own game before," Clarke said, her lips twisted into a smile. "I didn't know it would take a game of pool to make her that grumpy." 

"You've never played her at pool." Lexa muttered brushing her nose against Clarke's cheek. "I'm not entirely sure that's where she got the nickname from though."

"The Commander?" Clarke queried fighting the laugh that threatened to burst from her lips. "It's not."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, turning her body slightly to get a better look at Clarke's face, before her mouth dropped open in surprise. "You!" She exclaimed. "You're the one that gave her the idea for the nickname?"

"I might have mentioned some of the more... assertive traits that you possess." Clarke mumbled, a blush covering her cheeks, her eyes darting from side to side without meeting Clarke's gaze.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Lexa laughed, letting both hands slip down to grip Clarke's hips before her fingers darted underneath to tickle across her ribcage. "You so owe me Griffin!"

"Lex!" Clarke gasped, her body twisting and bucking in an attempt to stop Lexa's tickle assault. She wheezed out the word, 'stop', between a series of snorted giggles and huffed laughs.

"Move in with me." Lexa said as she stilled her fingers against Clarke's skin. The palms of her hands pressed against Clarke's stomach as she rested her chin on the crown of Clarke's head. 

Clarke blinked rapidly before twisting until she rested with her knees on either side of Lexa's body and her hands braced against Lexa's shoulders. "What?" She asked, her voice trembling as she spoke. "What did you just ask me?"

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hips reassuringly before she replied. "You asked if I've ever done anything just because," The dark haired woman mumbled. "Just because I wanted to do it. Well, I'm asking you to move in with me just because, just because I want you to, just because you want to, just because we're in love." 

"You mean..." Clarke let her sentence trail off hopefully as tears bubbled up in her eyes. "You want me to live with you?"

"Yes." Lexa smiled. "Here, or somewhere we find together. I want to be able to wake up with you every morning, and go to sleep with you every night. I want to cook you dinner, and make you laugh when you've had a long day. So, move in with me, just because you can."

"Because you love me," Clarke whispered as she leant down to press her mouth against Lexa's lips. "Because I love you." 

"Yes." Lexa sighed, curling her arms firmly around Clarke's body, letting her lips flow with Clarke's kiss. 

"Yes." Clarke whispered as she dropped a second, and then a third, kiss to Lexa's lips.

"Yes?" Lexa asked, a tentative smile covering her lips, her eyes flickering across Clarke's features.

"Yes!" Clarke laughed gleefully. "Yes, I'll move in with you!"


End file.
